


A Familiar Face

by Smokestarrules



Series: Star Wars Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Set right after Vader gets his suit, and finds someone he knew as Anakin, he returns to Coruscant, hint: Anakin did not like him, to watch the Burning of the Jedi Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokestarrules/pseuds/Smokestarrules
Summary: So I’ve recently re-watched Clone Wars, And I’ve decided that I hate Commander Fox. XDHe’s awful to Ahsoka, does some pretty bad stuff, and then KILLS. FIVES.Unforgivable.Also, I really like the title here, I thought it was funny and ironic, cause he’s a clone. X3P.S. WRITING VADER IS HARD ACK





	A Familiar Face

“My Lord, we have completed the last check of the Temple. There are no Jedi remaining inside.”

Vader turned and surveyed the clone commander in front of him. The troopers were standing behind their superior, and Vader could sense that they were tired. Spending over twenty-four hours searching for traitorous Jedi had to be exhausting. “Are you sure?” His new voice, so robotic and powerful, chilled him every time he spoke. “There cannot be _any_ survivors.”

“Yes, My Lord.” The clone nodded firmly, “we know all the Jedi tricks, sir, no one would have been able to hide.”

“Very good,” Vader said. “Burn the Temple.”

“Yes, Sir!”

Vader watched through the eyes in his mask as the mighty building went up in flames, the Temple crumbling to dust around him. He was surprised to discover that he felt nothing. He had anticipated this moment ever since he’d become Lord Vader, and had thought that this would be a struggling time for himself.

But it was not. 

As he watched the flames swallow up the once mighty Jedi Temple, Lord Vader felt nothing but the continuous anger that meant he served the Dark Side. As he contemplated this, the clone commander returned to his side, watching the blaze with a kind of sick joy. Vader observed him subtly, taking in the red-and-white armor that suggested he had been part of Coruscant’s personal battalion of clones for protection.

Narrowing his eyes behind his mask, familiarity prickled at his mind. Vader _knew_ this clone. He’d known him from.. before. But.. where..?

“What is your identification?” He asked, and if the commander was taken aback by his odd question, it didn’t show in his voice.

“CC-1010, Sir.” He replied immediately. “The boys call me ‘Fox’.”

Vader stiffened. He _did_ know Commander Fox. And it was not a happy memory.

_“Sorry Sir, but the Admiral’s order stands.”_

_Anakin curled his hands into fists as the Clones led him away, the anger piercing though him like a Lightsaber. How dare they not let him see his apprentice?! As he left the room, he shot a glare back at who’d denied him entry- a Clone commander. Fox. Growling under his breath, Anakin retreated towards his ship, perhaps to find someone else who’d let him in to Ahsoka._

“Fox,” Vader said, turning to look down at the clone. He remembered the harsh anger he’d had towards this man, who’d dare refuse him entry. It was perhaps Fox’s fault that Ahsoka had left- if he’d been able to talk to her _without clones chasing them,_ perhaps- “You were the clone in charge of recapturing Padawan Tano, were you not?”

“Yes, Sir.” Fox nodded strictly. “I was only doing my duty, Sir. She was a danger, and had to be stopped.”

Vader cocked his head. “You think she was guilty of the crimes?”

“I just think it was mighty convenient for her _Master_ to find the real culprit, Sir.” Fox folded his hands behind his back in classic soldier behavior. “If It were up to me, Sir, I would have sentenced all three of them to the crime, with whatever punishment given by the Senate.”

_“Suspect has killed three clones! Code red. If you see the target, shoot to kill!”_

Vader’s anger returned in full-force. How dare this arrogant kriffing _clone_ speak so freely to him about matters he did not truly understand? How _dare_ he have his own _opinions!_ He was a _clone! Clones were not supposed to have their own opinions, they were supposed to follow orders!_

His red blade had flared to life before Vader even decided on what to do. He swung the weapon in an arc, slicing down the man before Fox had even a second to react. Fox’s body crumpled, then fell, the head rolling off to join its body on the ground. The clone battalion, still nearby, froze in shock as they witnessed the death of their commander. They stared at Vader with wide eyes, wondering how they were supposed to react.

“No clone will ever speak to me with that level of respect again,” Vader said, his voice hoarse with rage. “I am to be _feared.”_

He began walking away from the area, letting the clones dispose of the body. Vader cocked his head in thought as he neared his shuttle, perhaps he should extend a warning to the Emperor, that the Jedi had had too much influence on the clones, and because of that, his army was capable of _free will._ Perhaps they would find another way to make soldiers. After all, the entire galaxy was in his grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve recently re-watched Clone Wars, And I’ve decided that I hate Commander Fox. XD
> 
> He’s awful to Ahsoka, does some pretty bad stuff, and then KILLS. FIVES.
> 
> Unforgivable.
> 
> Also, I really like the title here, I thought it was funny and ironic, cause he’s a clone. X3
> 
> P.S. WRITING VADER IS HARD ACK


End file.
